


Shoot Sabay Dribol

by onlykji



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Gym Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Summer
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-05-26 10:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14998550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlykji/pseuds/onlykji
Summary: Matiisin at patient si Kyungsoo as a person, pero pag dating sa teammate niyang si Jongin, nawawalan siya ng control.Bumibigay si Bading.





	Shoot Sabay Dribol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loeyviosa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/gifts).



> Thank you, Avy sa pang malakasang prompt na 'to (and for letting me write this HAKHAK), isa kang alamat!
> 
>    
> I don't own Tondo and Esquerra Street, Barangay 69, Zone 5.
> 
>    
> This work is unbeta'd. Pero I hope you enjoy, mga hayok! Ang babastos nating lahat! 6k+ worth of tite, luhvette, pota hehehe

Intense na ang labanan para bola. Ipinasa ni Junmyeon ang bola kay Yixing, shinoot mula sa three-point line.

  
"Number 10, Number 10, shumoot sa tres."

  
"Butata ni Number 14! Jongin Kim! Number 10, sablaaaaay!"

  
Nagwala ang crowd nang mabutata ni Jongin ang bola mula sa kalaban. Hindi pa rin masanay si Kyungsoo sa ingay tuwing nag-lalaro si Jongin, lalo na kapag galing sa mga babaeng akala mo nilalapirot 'yung mga pukengkeng kapag sumisigaw.

  
_"GO JONGIN!"_ __  
__  
_"Baby ko! Go lang!"_ __  
_  
_ _"I-shoot mo rin sa akin, Jongin!"_

 

_“Gago, Jongin! Sakin ka na lang!”_

  
'Di na niya mabilang kung ilang beses na siya umirap dahil sa mga baby ng baby kay Jongin.

  
_Sorry kayo pero mas mahilig si Jongin sa pwet._ Napangiti si Kyungsoo habang pinapanood ang best friend niya na bumakdak sa ring. Pag-kashoot ni Jongin, lumambitin pa ito ng kaunti kaya lalong nabaliw ang audience. _Tangina ang hot._

 

Start na naman ng liga season sa Tondo, kaya naman kaliwa’t kanan ang laban ng team nila. Pero ngayong gabi sa Esguerra Street, Barangay 69, Zone 5 sila lumalaban also known as Jongin’s barangay. Kaya naman sobra ang sigawa, hiyawan at tilian ng mga tao para sa team nila, lalo na para sa nag-iisang Jongin Kim.

 

  
Simula bata sila ni Jongin magkakilala na sila. Lagi na silang magkasama, hindi mapaghiwalay. Kahit sa anong bagay, magkasundo talaga sila. From pagpapatuli hanggang pagjajakol, magkasama sila.

  
Lalo silang naging close ni Jongin nang naging open ito sa sexual life niya. Hindi naman ikakaila ni Kyungsoo, masarap talaga si Jongin. Lalo na kapag naka boxers lang. Pero don't get him wrong, sabay lang silang nagjajakol pero walang karat na nangyayari dahil 'bros' sila. Kahit ang reason talaga kung bakit tinitigasan si Kyungsoo ay dahil nakikita niya kung papano mag-salsal si Jongin.

  
Kay Jongin siya tinitigasan, hindi sa porn.

  
Ilang minuto na lang ang natitira bago matapos ang semi-finals, leading pa rin ang kalaban nila. Aminado naman si Kyungsoo na hindi talaga siya magaling magbasketball kaya lagi siyang bangko, sumali lang siya kasi kasali si Jongin at kulang 'yung team nila. At tsaka sino ba naman siya para tanggihan ang isang pawisang hubad na Jongin tuwing training? _Gago, super yummers!_

  
3 minutes na lang ang natitira pero kulang pa ng two points ang team nila. Pero bilang si Jongin ay si Jongin, hindi 'to papayag na matalo sila.

  
Nakatayo na lahat ng taong nanonood, kahit yung mga announcers, nakatayo na rin dahil sa intense ng laban. Tinignan ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, para 'tong lalapa ng kung sinong babangga sa kaniya. Iba na ang expression ni Jongin, determined talaga 'tong ipanalo ang semis.

  
Nag-time out ang coach nila, tumayo siya para mamiggay ng ice tubig. Nag-iinit na ang ulo ng coach nila simula pa kanina dahil ang daming foul ng kabilang team pero ‘di naman tinawag.

 

“Coach, ipasok si Kyungsoo.” Nanahimik ang lahat at tinignan siya. Nagulat din siya nang sabihin ni Kyungsoo na ipasok siya at ibangko na si Sehun.

 

“Jongin, wala na tayong oras mag-laro! 3 minutes na lang oh!” Sigaw ng coach nila.

 

“Ay, grabe ka, Coach ah! Nakakahurt ng konti.” Sagot naman niya habang sinisipsip ang ice tubig niya.

 

“Trust me, Coach. Ipapanalo namin ‘to!” Busy mag-inarteng na-huhurt si Kyungsoo kaya hindi niya napansing nakatitig si Jongin sa kaniya. “Kaya namin ‘yan.”

 

 _Namin._ _Lord, ang sarap pakinggan ‘yung ‘namin’ pero mas masarap si Jongin, kaya please akin na lang._ Nagkatitigan sila ni Jongin at kinindatan siya nito. Halos matunaw si Kyungsoo sa kinatatayuan niya.

 

_Gago, ‘wag ka ganyan. Chupain kita d’yan, loko._

 

Lumapit sa kaniya si Jongin at inakbayan siya. “May tiwala ka sa ‘kin ‘di ba?”

 

“Oo naman!” _Mama ko! Kahit pawisan siya ang bango bango pa rin! Amoy baby pa rin!_

 

“Game naman ‘to si Kyungsoo, Coach eh! Ipapanalo namin ‘to.” Walang nagawa ang coach nila at si Jongin ang nasunod.

 

Kinabahan siya, oo. Pero inakbayan na naman siya ni Jongin habang pabalik ng court, nabuhayan na siya. Pati ata ‘yung alaga niya, nabuhay din.

 

“Titigan mo lang ako ah. _Sa akin lang ‘yang mga tingin mo.”_ Hinawakan siya ni Jongin sa magkabilang braso habang titig na titig ito sa kaniya.

 

 _Sayo lang ‘to. Hindi lang titig ko ‘yung sayo, buong Kyungsoo Do sayo lang._ Gago?? Bilang naging soft si Bading???

 

Tumango lang siya kasi feeling niya iba maisasagot niya kay Jongin kasi sobrang soft ng titig sa kaniya.

 

Nagsimula na ulit ang oras. Kabado si Kyungsoo, para siyang matatae. Nagtakbuhan ang lahat, feeling niya mababaliw siya. Hindi niya alam gagawin niya.

 

Blinock niya ‘yung isang kalaban nila para maka-shoot si Jongin.

 

“It’s a tie na mga kapatid, kapuso at kapamilya. 45 seconds na lamang po ang natitira sa ating orasan.”

 

Nakatingin si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at nakatingin din ang binata sa kaniya. Pinagmamasdan nila ang galaw ng isa’t isa. May mga nakabantay sa pwesto nila pero si Jongin lang ang nakikita niya.

 

Nag-slow mo ang lahat nang ipasa ni Jongin kay Kyungsoo ang bola habang 12 seconds na lang ang natitira sa orasan.

 

_Kyungsoo Do, ipasok mo ‘to! Kaya mo ‘to!_

 

Drinibble ni Kyungsoo ang bola papuntang three-point line at pikit matang pinakawalan ang bola.

 

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!_ **

 

Nagsigawan ang lahat.

 

Nakakabingi.

 

Nakakagulat.

 

Nawala sa ulirat si Kyungsoo nang yakapin siya ni Jongin ng sobrang higpit at buhatin siya nito sabay yugyog. _ANEK, MAMSH. Konting usog na lang ng ulo neto ni bading, subsob na siya sa pwet ko._

 

Binaba siya ni Jongin nang nakita nitong paparating na ang mga teammates nila para mag-celebrate.

 

“Sabi ko sa inyo kakayanin ni Kyungsoo eh!” Sigaw ni Jongin habang naka-akbay ito sa balikat niya.

 

 _Kakayanin ko naman kahit ano para sayo._ Aminado namang super whipped siya sa jakol buddy niya na si Jongin. Kaya naman every time na napupuri o nasasabihan siya ng maganda ni Jongin, iba ang kilig na dumadaloy sa tumbong (at tite) niya. Feeling niya ang ganda ganda niya, talo niya pa si Pia Wurtzbach.

  
  
  
  


Dahil nanalo ang team nila, may pakain si Jongin sa tapsilugan house nila na katabi lang ng bahay nila. At bilang super major mega ultra bff ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, at home na at home siya sa bahay nila. Lalo naman sa kwarto nito. [insert eyes emoji] Ganon ang routine ng team nila for three years na, kapag nanalo, may pakain. Buti na lang at nababawi ng tapsi house nila ang sales, tuwing kumakain kasi ang team nila rito, marami rin ang nakikisabay. Kaya naman laging libre na ang tropa nila.

 

“Kyungsoo, sa bahay ka na matulog!” Pilit ng mama ni Jongin sa kaniya. “Ako na bahala sa mama mo.” Dagdag pa nito.

 

Alam niyang hindi niya kayang hindian si Jongin at ang buong pamilya Kim pero may importanteng lakad sila ng family niya bukas.

 

“Tita, may alis kami ni mama bukas eh. Magdi-Divisoria kami.” Sagot ni Kyungsoo.

 

“Ay, nako! Ako na lang sasama sa mama mo. Papagurin ka pa sa Divisoria, sa bahay ka na matulog. Akong bahala!” Wala nang nagawa si Kyungsoo dahil narinig niya na lang na kausap na ng mama ni Jongin ang mama niya at ipinagpaalam na siya nito.

 

_Hindi nga ako mapapagod sa Divisoria, mapapagod naman ako makipagtaguan._

 

_Ng feelings tsaka libog._

 

Nasa kwarto na siya ni Jongin, kakatapos niya lang maligo. Si Jongin naman sa banyo ng guest room nila naligo para daw hindi na mag-intay si Kyungsoo at matuyuan ng pawis. _Ang thoughtful ni gago ‘di ba?_

 

Naka-dapa siya sa kama ni Jongin habang nagce-cellphone. Sobrang occupied siya sa kaka-Mobile Legends kaya hindi niya napansin na pumasok na pala si Jongin. Nagulat na lang siya nang may dalawang kamay tumampal sa pwet niya. Nagulat siya sa nangyari kaya napa-sigaw siya ng very slight.

 

“Ano ba!” Pagkaharap niya ay bumungad sa kaniya ang fresh na fresh na Jongin with only towel na nakabalabal sa hips nito. _POTANGINA, YUMMERZ TALAGA!_ Nakabalandra rin ang 8-pack abs nito, ready to eat pandesal na may mga butil pa ng tubig.

 

Ayaw ni Kyungsoo na mahalata siya ni Jongin na ineexamine niya ang oh so sexy and sizzling hot body nito kaya tumalikod na ulit siya at tinuloy ang paglalaro.

 

_“Ang sungit mo naman, baby.”_

 

Alam naman niyang pwet ang hanap ni Jongin at ang tawagang “baby” ay isang inside joke sa team nila pero hindi maiwasang mapalunok ng madiin ni Kyungsoo. Lalo na nang dumapa si Jongin sa likuran niya at ipatong ang baba nito sa maliit niyang balikat habang walang damit. Ramdam na ramdam niya ang mataba at mahabang barurot ni Jongin sa kaniyang pwetan. Hindi maiwasang i-clench ni Kyungsoo ang tumbong niya sa mga nangyari.

 

“Baby ka d’yan. Mag-bihis ka na nga!” Pilit niyang inalis si Jongin sa likuran niya at tumayo siya mula sa kama. ‘Di niya inexpact na mahuhubaran pala si Jongin sa ginawa niyang pagtayo. Kaya ngayon, kitang kita na niya ang titeng malaki ni Jongin. _Tangina, ‘di pa tinitigasan pero ang laki na talaga._

 

Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang tingin niya sa mabuhok hungarian sausage at itlog ni Jongin at ibinaba ang cellphone niya sa study table ng binata.

 

“Cr lang ako.” Paalam niya kay Jongin.

 

“Tangina, Kyungsoo! ‘Wag mong sabihing tinigasan ka? Jajakolin mo na ba ‘yan? Gusto mo ako na?” Matatawang asar sa kaniya ni Jongin.

 

“GAGO!” Sigaw niya kay Jongin at hinagisan ito ng shorts, “Magbihis ka na, ulol. Masamang nahahanginan ‘yang tite mo, masyadong tumataas yang kumpyansa mo sa sarili.”

 

Nang makapasok si Kyungsoo sa cr, mabilisan niyang nilock ang pinto. Hindi sila nag-lolock ng pinto ng cr pag magkasama sila ni Jongin pero nilock niya ‘to kasi ayaw niyang makita nito ang half hard Tender Juicy COCKtail niya. Mabilisang jakol ang ginawa ni Kyungsoo at sinigurado niyang wala siyang gagawing ingay.

 

“Nagjakol ka eh! Alam ko!” Salubong sa kaniya ni Jongin. Sa ikalawang pagkakataon nung gabing iyon, binato niya si Jongin. T-shirt naman para matago na nito ang walong delicious toasted monay niya.

 

Napadasal si Kyungsoo sa isip niya dahil alam niyang magiging mahaba ang gabi na ‘yon lalo na’t napaka-touchy ni Jongin. Kahit ang barurot niya hindi nakaligtas sa mga “Oops, sorry.” touches ng binata. _Gay gods, tulungan niyo ako masurvive ‘tong gabing ‘to!_

  
  
  


Malapit na ang game 3 ng finals nila kaya tambay ang team nila sa gym at court para mag-practice ng mabuti dahil sabi ni Sehun, “When life gives you lemons, itago mo. Baka maging orange.” Walang connect pero at least may napagtatawanan ang team nila at ginaganahan silang lahat.

 

Dalawang araw na lang It’s The Big Night™ na kaya naman halos naging bahay na nila ang gym at court kakapractice. Hindi naman siya nagrereklamo dahil mas namomotivate siyang mag-gym kasi workout buddy niya si Jongin na laging topless at naka Nike Training Shorts na gray. _Laging bakat, bez! Yummerz talaga!_

 

Hindi na nila namalayan ang oras. Mag-aalas onse na ng gabi. Sobrang hard working as an athlete kaso ni Jongin at syempre hard working din naman si Kyungsoo, sa pag titig nga lang sa bakat na tite ni Jongin.

 

Parehas silang naka-plank sa Swiss ball kasi kailangan daw ni Kyungsoo i-improve and core strength niya according to his very poging work out buddy. Face to face sila sa iisang Swiss ball kaya naman motivated na motivated si Bading.

 

“Ni, lika na,” Aya niya sa binata. Dahan dahan siyang tumayo mula sa pagkakaplank niya sa exercise ball at kinuha ang towel niya. “Anong oras na oh.”

 

Tumayo na rin si Jongin at kinuha kay Kyungsoo ang towel nito. “Ang weak mo naman. Rason mo lang ‘yan eh.”

 

Sasagot pa sana si Kyungsoo sa reklamo ni Jongin kaso nakita niya ‘tong nagpupunas ng pawis. Hindi lang basta pawis sa katawan kasi ‘yung kamay ni Jongin nasa loob na ng workout shorts niya, may kung anong pinupunasan sa loob.

 

Napansin naman ni Jongin na nakatingin si Kyungsoo sa kaniya kaya tinitigan niya ito at kinindatan. Kita naman ng binata ang madiin na paglunok ni Kyungsoo.

 

“T-tangina naman! Paka baboy mo ah!” Nimura ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa utak niya kasi nag-stutter siya at nahuli pa siya ni Jongin na nakatitig sa kaniya.

 

Inilabas ni Jongin ang kamay niya mula sa shorts kasama ng bimpo ni Kyungsoo. Nagulat siya ng magbago ang expression ni Jongin, from playful!Jongin to horny!Jongin. Lalo nagulat si Kyungsoo nang dahan dahang lumakad papunta si Jongin sa kaniya.

 

Kunwari walang effect si Jongin sa kaniya kaya tumalikod siya at nagsimula nang maglakad papuntang shower room.

 

“Laban mo ‘yan ah!” Sigaw niya sa binata. Hindi na niya nilingon si Jongin kasi baka hindi na mapigilan ng junior niya at baka mag-flag ceremony ito in the middle of the night. Nakakatakot na.

 

Malapit na niya sanang maabot ang door knob ng shower room nang may humatak sa kaniya at iniupo siya sa bench press.

 

_“AY TITE MO MALAKI!!!”_

 

Hindi sinasadyang masabi ni Kyungsoo ang mga nasabi niya, lalo na sa harap pa ni Jongin. Nakita niyang lalo pang lumaki ang ngisi nito sa mukha.

 

“Soo, alam ko naman ‘yun.” Nakatitig pa rin si Jongin sa kaniya. Ang intense ng titig. Parang gusto siyang kainin. [eyes emoji] Lumapit ito sa kaniya at binaba ang ulo niya para mabulungan si Kyungsoo. “Alam mo kung ano pang alam ko?”

 

_Mama, ito na ba ‘yun? Makakatikim na ba ako ng Jongsausage na super duper yummerz?_

 

Lalo pang nilapit ni Jongin ‘yung mga labi niya sa tenga ni Kyungsoo. At bumulong ng, _“Alam kong matagal mo nang gusto ‘tong tite ko.”_ using his very sexy and husky voice with matching slight kagat sa earlobe ni Kyungsoo.

 

_GAGO KA! DIMUNYU!_

 

Hindi napigilan ni Kyungsoo na mapaungol sa ginawa ni Jongin. Nakapikit pa siya habang umungol. Kaya pagkadilat niya, kitang kita niya si Jongin na sizzling hot at handa na with his Ready To Torjak face.

 

“Tama ako ‘di ba? Na uhaw na uhaw ka sa tite ko? Sumagot ka!” Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa part na sumigaw si Jongin at napa-sigaw rin siya ng oo. ‘Di niya naman na-anticipate ang mga labi ni Jongin na mag-ccrash sa plump lips niya.

 

_TANGINA! THIS IS IT!_

 

Sobrang wild ng mga halik niya. Akala mo hindi sila mabubuhay dalawa kung ‘di sila nagchuchukchakan. Halos matanggal luscious lips ni Kyungsoo sa grabedad ng pag halik sa kaniya ni Jongin. Hindi na nakapagpigil si Kyungsoo at may kumawalang _“Ughhh… Ahhh…”_ mula sa kaniyang bunganga. Lalo na nung dinakot ni Jongin ang clothed dick niya.

 

Tinigil ni Jongin ang pag halik sa kaniya para makapagfocus sa paglamas ng tite niyang unti unting sumasakit. Ipinasok ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa shorts at briefs ni Kyungsoo para mas mahawakan niya pa si Tweety Bird.

 

“Sarap na sarap ka, ‘no? Puta ka.” Napasinghal si Kyungsoo nang halikan ni Jongin ‘yung leeg niya. Dun kasi pinakamalakas niyang kiliti. Pababa ng pababa ang halik ni Jongin pero his hands are on Kyungsoo’s dingdong pa rin. “Ang bilis mong tigasan.”

 

Tumigil sa paghalik si Jongin nang marating na niya ang waistband ng shorts ni Kyungsoo. Lalo niyang diniinan ang pag lamas kay Kyungsoo Jr. at dahan dahang binaba ang shorts nito with his color mint green na briefs.

 

Halos kumbulsyonin si Kyungsoo nang naramdaman niyang may mainit at basang dila na napadpad sa bulbol niya. Ungol lang siya ng ungol, hindi siya makasalita.

 

“Anong gusto mo?” Mapangasar na tanong ni Jongin. Alam nilang dalawa kung anong gusto niya pero dahil gusto ni Jongin na pinapalaki ang ulo niya (‘yung literal na ulo pero pwede rin ‘yung isang ulo), expected ni Kyungsoo na gagawin ni Jongin ‘yun. Hindi makasagot si Kyungsoo dahil wala na siya sa tamang pag-iisip at gusto niya na lang labasan. Super clouded with lust and desire na ang utak niya kaya hindi na niya napansing tinali na ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa bench gamit ang jumping rope nila. _Putangina, pangarap ko ‘to!!!_

 

 _“A-ano… Ahhh… Gusto k-ko ‘y-yung… Anoooo…”_ Hindi siya makasalita ng maayos kasi kung jakolin siya ni Jongin akala mo mauubos ‘yung tite niya.

 

“Hindi ko mariniiiig~!” Konti na lang mababaliw na si Kyungsoo. Nilabas na ni Jongin ‘yung pang malakasang mataba at mahabang tite niya tas sinabay sa pagjajakol niya kay Kyungsoo. _“Baby, sumagot kang maayos.”_

 

‘Yung tite niya, sinasalsal ni Jongin, kasama ng Jongsausage. Jinajakol pareho ni Jongin using his one hand. Putangina, lalong tinigasan si Kyungsoo.

 

Puro _“Hngggg… Aahhh… Putangina…”_ lang ang maririnig sa loob ng gym habang sinasalsal ni Jongin ang tite nila pareho. Sarap na sarap si Kyungsoo kaya naman hindi na niya naisip na nasa gym pa sila. Anytime may pwedeng pumasok at makita ang ka-putahan nila pareho.

 

 _“Aaaahhhh… Kyungsoo, putangina… Isara mo ‘yang bibig mo, puta ka!”_ Lalong naexcite si Kyungsoo nang bilisan pa lalo ni Jongin ang mga galaw ng kamay niya. Alam na niya kasing malapit nang labasan si Jongin at malapit niya na ring maabot ang langit.

 

After mga lima at kalahating salsal pa ni Jongin, pumutok na ang dapat pumutok. Binitawan ni Jongin ang smol litol barurot ni Kyungsoo para pigain at simutin pa lalo ang sarili niyang tite. Hindi magawang hawakan ni Kyungsoo ‘yung sarili niya kasi sinapian ni Christian Grey si Jongin at tinali ang kamay niya sa bench. Walang magawa kung ‘di i-grind ni Kyungsoo ang sarili niya sa hangin dahil ayaw rin siyang hawakan ni Jongin.

 

“Putangina mo, Jongin! Tapusin mo rin ako!!!” Naiiyak na sigaw ni Kyungsoo sa nakangising Jongin. “Ano ‘to!!!” Dagdag pa niya.

 

Nag-lean ulit si Jongin at umibabaw kay Kyungsoo para bumulong, “Ayan ang bagay sa isang puta na katulad mo. Isa kang puta, isa kang pokpok para sa tite kong ‘to.” Kahit ang lapit lapit na ng bibig ni Jongin sa tenga niya, wala siyang maintindihan dahil ang gusto niya lang nung mga moment na ‘yun ay labasan at sakyan ang titeng malaki ni Jongin.

 

Tuluyan nang naiyak si Kyungsoo, mga tatlong patak ang tumulo mula sa mata niya. Tangina, buti pa ‘yung mata niya nilabasan. After ng mala-MMK na jakol sesh nila ni Jongin, naligo na siya at dun sa shower room tinapos ang hindi kayang tapusin ni Jongin dahil isa siyang MALAKING TITE.

 

Hindi niya kayang makita si Jongin after nung nangyari kaya nauna na siyang umuwi. Pero nagpaalam naman siya, at isang “Bye, baby!” ang natanggap niya mula sa hubad na Jongin. Syempre, kinilig ang tite niya, duh anong bago diba!

  
  


Pagkauwi niya dali dali niyang chinat ang kaniyang baks na bff na mahilig din sa daks, si Baekhyun.

 

**11:34 PM**

 

 **kyungtubol:** BAEKHYUN

 

 **kyungtubol:** HOY PUTANGINAJHSJKHJSK

 

 **kyungtubol:** SUMAGOT KA BAKLANG TO!!!!

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** ANO PUTANGINA NAMAN KYUNGSOO

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** KALANDIAN MO NA NAMAN YAN NO PUTA KA

 

 **kyungtubol:** BAEK HDUDHUSUSSUU

 

 **kyungtubol:** DI KO KINAYAHSHSUSHSH

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** ANO BA YUN HA

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** BAKLANG TO DROP NA PUTA NAMAN

 

 **kyungtubol:** SI JONGIN….

 

 **kyungtubol:** BAEKHYUN SI JONGIN…..

 

 **kyungtubol:** jinakol ako….

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** oh tapos

 

 **rebaeklq ng taon:** PUTA??!!?!??! NAKAKALOKA

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** ANO?!?!?!?!?! PUTA KYUNGSOO?!?!?!?!?!?!

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** NAKAKALOKA KA PUTA

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** SAN YAN NAGANAP??? SABAY KAYO NALIGO NO???

 

 **kyungtubol:** sa gym

 

 **kyungtubol:** （/｡＼)

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** for the nth time kyungsoo

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** PUTANGINA KA

 

 **rebaekla ng taon** changed your nickname to **SOOBRANG MAKIRE**

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** NAKO BAKA BUONG TEAM NIYO NAKITA YUN AH NAKO TALAGA KYUNGSOO AH

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** SO SINO INENEXT MO???

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** OMG DONT TELL ME SI CHANYEOL

 

 **rebaekla ng taon:** F.O. TALAGA GAGO HANGGANG IMPYERNO MAGKAAWAY TAYO

 

 **SOOBRANG MAKIRE:** gago di ko type mga tipo mo nakakadiri

 

 **SOOBRANG MAKIRE:** pero BAEEEEEEEK GRABE TALAGA PUTA

 

 **SOOBRANG MAKIRE:** ang… hot… niya...

 

 **SOOBRANG MAKIRE:** pero hindi niya ako tinapos????? PUTA INIWAN AKO PAGKATAPOS NIYA LABASAN

 

**Sending Failed**

 

**This person isn’t receiving messages from you at the moment.**

  
  
  


Night before the finals na, wala sa mood si Kyungsoo na umattend sa practice dahil ayaw niya makita si Jongin. Pero pinipilit siya no Baekhyun na sumama na para may kasama ‘tong manood. (Bangko nga kasi lagi si Kyungsoo ‘di ba.)

 

Habang namimili ng kung anong susuotin, may nag-pop na idea mula sa brilliant mind ni Kyungsoo, _TING TING TING!_ Nag-ask muna siya ng opinion ni Baekhyun at nag-research ng kaunti bago niya inexecute ang plan. _Two can play this game, Jongin Kim._

 

Kahit hindi siya comfortable talagang titiisin niya para lang makabawi sa hayup na Jongin na ‘yan. Ay, btw, hindi niya inaanswer ang calls and texts nito kasi hindi maganda kapag naghahalo ang kahihiyan at galit (slight lang hehe.) sa katawan ng isang Kyungsoo Do.

 

Nakarating na sila sa usual court kung san nagp-practice amg buong team. May mga taong nanonood, mostly girls na abs lang naman ang habol. _Wow, ‘di ako na inform, finals na pala._ Halos sabay tumirik ang mga mata nila ni Baekhyun nang sabay sabay na nagtilian ang mga babae dahil nag-lay up si Chanyeol pero kinulang at muntik ng hindi pumasok. Pero hinabol ni Jongin ang bola at ni-dunk ito. Kitang kita ang mga batak na muscles ni Jongin kahit nasa entrance pa lang sila ng court.

 

Nag-excuse sila sa mga babaeng naka-harang sa gate. Isang beses lang siyang nag-excuse, ang hindi tumabi–sorry na lang. Kumendeng na si Kyungsoo with his mabilog and bouncy na pwet papasok. Nasa likuran naman niya si Baekhyun na lukot na lukot ang mukha. Parang nag slow mo ang paligid nang pumasok na siya sa loob at napatigil lahat ng mga teammates niya at napatitig sa kaniya. [Cue in Miss Moira’s _At tumigil ang mundo nang tumigin si Jongin sa kaniya at sa pwet niya._ ]

 

Hindi niya naman masisisi si Jongin kasi talagang pinaghandaan niya ‘tong moment na ‘to. Hinanap niya pa ang pinaka old na trainer shorts niya na medyo masikip na sa kaniya, masikip enough para ma-emphasize ang kaniyang dalawang globo. Hanggang mid-thigh niya lang yung laylayan ng shorts niya, hindi siya long-legged pero malaman naman ang mga hita niya and mas smooth pa sa skin ng baby ang balat niya. Naka grey na Nike Dri-FIT shirt rin siya na regalo ng ate niyang nasa US of A nung pasko pero never niya nagamit kasi mali yung size.

 

Medyo uncomfortable ang feeling kasi hindi siya mahilig magsuot ng fitted na shirts kasi first, he is his mother’s son kaya naipamana niya ang pagiging practical and kuripot kay Kyungsoo. Second, wala namang bumabakat sa katawan niya kung ‘di ng malambot na tiyan niya. Third, ayaw niya magmukhang suman. Pero ngayong medyo toned nq qng katawan niya, keri na naman.

 

 _“Kuya Kyuuuuung! Si Jongin oh!”_ Ayan agad ang narinig ni Kyungsoo nang marating na niya ang bench kung saan nakatambay ang mga teammate niya.

 

Binaba niya na ang gym bag niya para makapagpalit na ng shoes (kahit nga bangko lang siya.) Hindi niya pinansin si Jongin na nakatingin lang sa kaniya pero nginitian niya si Sehun. Napansin niya ring ni-side eye siya ni Baekhyun, kahit hindi nagsalita ‘to, narinig niya pa rin ang _Hala, ang artiiiiii_ with his very high pitched voice. Napa-ngisi lang siya.

 

Habang nagsasapatos siya, naramdaman niyang may tumabi sa kaniya. Hindi niya pinansin kasi alam niyang si Jongin ‘yon, paano? Bez, amoy pa lang, alam na niyang si Jongin Kim ‘yun. Plus, may pag hawak pa sa hita niyang malaman.

 

_“Soo…”_

 

Papanindigan niya ang pagmamaktol niya dahil pinalaki siya ng mama at papa niya ng may paninindigan. Tinanggal niya ang kamay na nakahawak sa hita niya, minamassage pa ng konti ni gago. Wala pang one minute, natapos na rin siyang magsintas at parang sumasang ayon naman ang universe sa mga plano niya dahil merong gumulong na bola sa harap niya.

 

 _It’s show time!_ Nag-bend siya para pulutin ang bola, hindi lang basta bend ah. ‘Yung bend na super bend, sinigurado niyang maglalaway si Jongin sa makikita niya. Nilungon niya si Jongin habang dahan dahang tumatayo sa pagkakatuwad niya, nakatitig ang borta niyang kaibigan pero hindi pa rin siya satisfied.

 

Drinibble niya ang bola papuntang three-point line. Alam niyang nag-jijiggle ng matindi ang pwet niyang matambok kaya tinignan niya ulit si Jongin ng napakalagkit bago i-shoot ang bola.

 

Nag-sigawan ang mga teammates niya dahil hindi naman expected na papasok ‘yung bola na shinoot niya, na shinoot ng isang Kyungsoo Do. Tinignan niya ulit si Jongin, na nakatingin din sa kaniya, at nag-smirk. Isang malakas na _PAPI AKIN KA NA LANG_ ang narinig niya mula kay Baekhyun at napa-shrug na lang siya.

  
  
  


Buong practice nila, ramdam na ramdam ni Kyungsoo ang uhaw ni Jongin. May moment na pinasok siya ng coach nila kasi maliit siya pwede siyang small forward at nakakapasok siya freely dahil nga hindi siya ga on katangkad. Inassign ng coach nila si Jongin to guard him.

 

Napa- _thank you gay gods_ siya.

 

All throughout the practice, binabantayan lang siya ni Jongin, kahit wala sa kaniya ang bola. Todo grind naman siya ng mabilog niyang pwet kapag nasa likuran niya si Jongin.

 

May moment pa na (medyo) nag-thrust si Jongin while guarding him. Gusto niyang humalakhak dahil damang dama niya ang matigas at nagagalit na tite ni Jongin.

 

Sabi ko sa ‘yo ih, two can play this game.

 

Dahil maaga ang game bukas at finals pa, maaga sila pinakawalan ng coach nila para makapagpahinga and everything. Sabay dapat silang uuwi ni Baekhyun pero dahil si Baekhyun Byun siya, hindi siya makakapayag na hindi lumandi sa boyfriend niyang si Chanyeol. Minsan lang kasi payagan si Baekhyun lumabas ng parents niya, kaya madalang sila magkita ni Chanyeol, lalo na walang pasok.

 

Nagpaalam na sila Baekhyun sa kaniya at si Jongin ay nowhere to be found. _Baka hindi na kinaya, nagjakol na, joke mga kahalati._

 

Naghubad siya para makapagpalit na ng normal t-shirt. Nangdidiri na rin kasi siya sa sarili niyang pawis. Ayaw naman niyang magshower kasi natatakot siya. Karamihan kasi ng mga ilaw, patay na. Buti na lang may tira pa siyang tubig kaya binasa niya na lang yung towel iya at nagpunas.

 

Nanigas ang buong katawan niya nang may naramdaman siyang matitigas na brasong pumulupot sa maliit niyang bewang. May ulo ring pumatong sa balikat niya. Inamoy nito ang batok niya at siniksik ulit ang ulo sa leeg niya.

 

_“Soo… bati na tayo....”_

 

ANG SOFT GAGO. Pero hindi siya magpapatinag. Matatag siya. Siya si Kyungsoo Do at papatunayan niyang hindi siya marupok.

 

Tinanggal niya ang yakap ni Jongin. At nagbihis na para makaalis na rin siya. Kinuha na niya yung gym bag niya at akmang aalis na pero nakita niya yung mukha ni Jongin na akala mo ilang araw walang jakol, naka-puppy eyes pa si gago. _Luh._ Hindi niya isusuko ang drama niya hanggang hindi pa sila umaabot ng finale. Sa kaniya ang huling halakhak!

 

Hindi niya sinagot si Jongin, naglakad lang siya. Nang wala siyang narinig na yapak mula kay Jongin, nilingon niya ‘to at tinanguan. Agad agad namang inayos ni Jongin ang gamit niya at patakbong pumunta sa kaniya with a smile on his face. PAKA CUTE, PUTA!

 

Medyo malapit lang ang bahay nila sa court kaya naglakad na lang sila. Walang naguusap. Walang nagsasalita. Ayaw niyang simulan kasi nga pabebe siya. Nasa likuran niya lang si Jongin, kahit hindi niya ‘to tinitiganan, alam nilang nakatingin lang ‘yun sa kaniya. Ramdam niya ‘yung TITIg eh.

 

Nang marating na nila ang gate nila, nilingon na niya si Jongin. Mag-bbye lang sana siya pero talagang go for gold ang utak niya kaya _TING TING TING!_ May kalandian na naman siyang naisip.

 

Nilapitan niya si Jongin at nag-angat naman ng tingin si gago. From Softie!Soo naging Mapusok!Soo siya, _wow glo up._ Hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Jongin at pinasok ito sa shorts niyang masikip. Buti na lang madilim na sa street nila.

 

Nakita niyang nagulat si Jongin, kaya nagproceed na siya sa next step. Tumingkayad siya para bulungan si Jongin at ang kaliwang kamay naman niya ay nag-landing sa malaking barurot ni Jongin.

 

“Gusto mong magkabati tayo?” Bulong niya using his pinaka malanding boses. Minassage niya ng konti ang tite ni Jongin at napangiti siya nang marinig niya ang gasp nito. _HAKHAKHAAAAK!_

 

Naka-on ang Malanding!Soo kaya tinodo na niya. Kinagat niya ng very light ang tenga ni Jongin bago siya magsalita ulit. Hinagod niya pa ulit ang tite ni Jongin at ramdam niya ang panggigigil nito kasi yung kamay niyang nasa pwet ni Kyungsoo, halos bumaon na sa pwet niya sa sobrang higpit ng lamas.

 

“Ipanalo mo yung game” Kiniss niya pa ang jaw ni Jongin para ramdam na ramdam ni gago, _“then we can talk.”_

 

Tinanggal niya ang kamay ni Jongin sa mabilog niyang pwet at binigyan ang (dalawang) ulo ni Jongin ng pat bago niya ‘to ikiss sa corner ng lips. Light lang, walang tongue action. Nag-bbye at nag-good night na siya, kitang kita niya tulala pa rin si Jongin at tuluyan na siyang pumasok sa bahay nila.

 

_ANO KA NGAYON, GAGO!_

 

 **Kyungsoo Do** @kyungsoo_do · 3m

HAKHAAAAAAK! IT’S A TIE MGA KAPAMILYA, STAY TUNED! good night, mga bading.

  
  
  


_“Let’s go Lady’s Choice! Let’s go Lady’s Choice! LET’S GO LADY’S CHOICE!!!”_

 

_“Chanyeol!!! ISHOOT MO!!!”_

 

_“Jongin Kim! Jongin Kim! Jongin Kim!”_

 

_“SEHUN!!! SEHUN!!! SEHUN!!!”_

 

“Luh.” Kahit maingay ang paligid, rinig na rinig niya ang bulong ni Baekhyun. _Baklang ‘to._

 

Nilingon niya ang scoreboard at lamang ang team nila ng 7 points. “‘Di ka pa nasanay. _Luh ka rin!_ ” Ilang minuto na lang at matatapos na ang laro.

 

Kanina pa nakabusangot si Baekhyun kasi ang ingay ng mga supporters ni Chanyeol, meron atang may gusto sa boylet niya mula sa kabilang team and lastly, putok labi ni tangkad kasi may sumiko sa pagmumukha niya. Halos makapatay si Baekhyun nang tumama ang siko nung kalaban sa mukha ni Chanyeol.

 

Nakatayo na lahat ng tao. Kahit mga matatanda, nakiki-cheer para sa team nila. Alam niyang mananalo sila kaya nag-ready na siya kasi may ~*paguusapan*~ pa sila ni Jongin after ng game.

 

**_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENG!_ **

 

Natapos ang laro with 109 points in favor of his team, Lady’s Choice. For three consecutive years, sila na nagmamay ari ng title.

 

Nag-checheer ang buong crowd para sa kanila, nagkagulo na nang buhatin si Jongin ng mga kagrupo nila at hinagis-hagis. Hindi na sila naki-join ni Baekhyun sa group hug kasi ang gulo gulo talaga. feeling niya maso-suffocate siya.

 

After mababa si Jongin, agad itong pumunta sa kaniya. Malayo pa lang pero kitang kita na niya ‘to with his smirking face na ready na to torjak. Lalo pang dumagdag sa hotness ni Jongin ‘yung sweaty face niya.

 

Hindi na nila inintay ang awarding, hinatak na agad siya ni Jongin at umalis na sa court. _Eto na talaga, bes!_

  
  
  


Wala pa sila sa loob ng kwarto ni Jongin pero hayok na talaga sila sa isa’t isa kaya hindi na nila napigilan. Hinalika na niya si Jongin ng punong puno ng passion at kalandian. Cinorner siya ni Jongin at hinawakan ang pwet niya.

 

Buti na lang at wala ang buong pamilya ni Jongin kasi may date ang mama at papa niya. Ang mga ate naman niya laging wala sa bahay kasi nasa dorm pa, iba kasi ang tapos ng school nila.

 

Hingal na hingal sila pareho after bumitiw si Kyungsoo sa halik. Ang mga kamay ni Jongin ay tuluyan nang nainvade ang pwet niya. Nilamaslamas ‘to ni gago. Ang sarap sarap, puta.

 

Hinalikan ni Kyungsoo yung jaw part at ilalim ng tenga ni Jongin habang yung mga kamay niya naglalakbay na papunta sa titeng malaki ni gago.

 

Nawindang si Kyungsoo nang itaas siya ni Jongin, napakapit na lang siya sa balikat nito at pinulupot ang braso niya sa leeg.

 

 _“Puta, ang ganda ganda mo.”_ ‘Yung puso ni Kyungsoo gustong sumabog, gusto niyang maiyak. Hinalikan niya ulit si Jongin with matching sabunot at grind pa ng hips. _Nakakaloka._

 

Pumasok na sila sa kwarto, hinagis siya ni Jongin sa kama at agad agad namang hinubad nito ang suot niyang jersey bago pumatong sa kaniya.

 

Hanggang ngayon amazed pa rin siya sa katawan ni Jongin kasi grabe talaga, iba talaga. Naghalikan muna sila for a while tapos nag-step up na si Kyungsoo at dahan dahang pinush si Jongin papahiga para nasa siya naman ang nasa ibabaw.

 

He continued trailing Jongin’s body with his kisses hanggang sa marating niya ang waistband ng basketball short nito. Tinanggal niya ang pagkakabuhol ng tali ng shorts at dahan dahang ibinaba ito. Hindi niya sinama ang brief ni Jongin kasi may iba siyang plano.

 

Dinilaan niya ang outline ng tite ni Jongin, ‘di siya tumigil hanggang hindi bsang basa ang briefs nito at hindi super duper hard and sausage na he’s about to consume. Tiningala niya ng saglit si Jongin, nakapikit ito—sarap na sarap sa bibig niya.

 

Nang maramdaman niyang hard na hard na si Jongin, kinagat na niya ang waistbans ng briefs nito. Binaba niya gamit ang bibig niya, thank you talaga sa gay porn section ng Pornhub.

 

Tumambad sa kaniya ang galit na galit na hungarian sausage ni Jongin. Super galot talaga, kitang kita niya ang veins na nakapalibot sa tite. _Tite gods, thank you for this meal. Itadakimasu po hehe._

 

Hinawakan niya ang base ng tite ni Jongin at binigyan ng experimental lick ang ulo nito. Napa- _Hnghhnnnhg_ naman si Jongin kaya napa-ngiti siya bago niya isubo ng buo.

 

 _Anek, mamsh. ‘Di keri ng buo._ Sa laki ng tite ni Jongin, hindi niya talaga kakayanin. Mahaba na, mataba pa. _Nakakaloka_. Pero kahit hindi niya kaya, triny niya pa rin isubo ng buo at halos umabot na sa esophagus niya. Muntik na siya maduwal pero, kebs lang. Keri naman.

 

_“Kyungsoo… puta… ‘yung bibig mo…”_

 

Nang mag-sawa siya sa base ng tite (wow nagsawa?) binigyan naman niya ng attention ang balls nito. Sinuck niya ng napaka-hard, napasabunot si Jongin sa kaniya at dinukdok pa siya lalo sa tite niya.

 

After ilang sloppy kisses sa burat ni Jongin, umakyat na siya sa kama para at dumiretso siya sa labi ni Jongin. Inakap siya ni Jongin para ihiga siya. Ang bilis ng mga kilos ni Jongin, parang si Flash. Lalong naturn on si Kyungsoo nang dilaan ni Jongin ang earlobe niya. Sweet spot niya yun, bez.

 

Hinubaran na siya ni Jongin at medyo na shy siya ng konti kasi ang laki ng difference ng katawan niya sa kafawan nito. Tas nakita niya pa yung smol cute litol tite niya versus yung galit na galit na hungarian sausage ni Jongin.

 

Ic-close sana niya ang legs niya to hide his birdie pero pinigilan siya ni Jongin at sinubo na siya ng buo. Buong buo talaga _parang like as a whole talaga, Bimb._ He’s sucking Kyungsoo’s balls habang jinajakol ang tite niya, _omg, what a sight._

 

After ilang slurp at salsal ay pinatuwad na ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Walang masabi si Kyungsoo, wala na siyang abilidad magsalita, nawala na lahat ng strength niya sa katawan nang maramdaman niya ang basang dila ni Jongin sa butas niya.

 

 _“Jongin… p-please…”_ Saglit na nawala ang dila ni Jongin sa pwet niya, kumuha pala ng lube. Nakaramdam siya ng sampal sa pwet mula kay Jongin, ‘di naman ganon kasakit pero kiniss pa rin ni Jongin yung nasampal na part. Para bang kina-calm niya ganon.

 

Ini-spread ni Jongjn yung pwet ni Kyungsoo using his one hand habang jinajakol naman niya yung tite nya using his other hand. Si Kyungsoo naman halos umiyak na sa sarap ng nararamdaman niya. Nakakapit lang siya sa puting kobre kama ni Jongin.

 

Lalo tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang pwet niya nang maramdaman niya yung ulo ng tite ni Jongin sa pasukan niya. “ _B-bilis naaaa!!!”_ Naiiyak na sigaw niya.

  
  
  


Napatawa na lang si Jongin—gago talaga. Nacucute-an siya kay Kyungsoo kasi ang liit liit niya sa ilalim ni Jongin and namumula pa yung mukha and tite niya.

 

Naglagay na siya ng lube sa kamay at pinahid sa tite niya, nilagyan niya ng marami kasi paniguradong mahihirapan siyang pumasok ng buo.

 

Dinilaan niya ulit ang mabilog na pwet ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan ang mga pisnge nito. _Ang bilog talaga._ Dahan dahan niyang pinasok sa butas, “ _Fuck, Kyungsoo! Ang sikip mo.”_

 

Hinintay niya bago makapag-adjust si Kyungsoo bago niya itinuloy ang pagpasok. Naguilty siya ng konti nang makita niya yung kamay ni Kyungsoo na grabe humawak sa kobre kama niya. Parang gusto niya mag-backout pero syempre, _no no no!_

 

Nang maipasok na niya ng buo ang tite niyang malaki, inantay niya muna ang signal ni Kyungsoo bago niya birahin ng tuluyan ang matambok and smooth na pwet nito.

  
  
  


Feeling ni Kyungsoo punong puno siya, literally and emotionally. Punong puno yung butas niya dahil sa laki ng tite ni Jongin pero punong puno rin yung puso niya dahil sa mga binubulong nito sa kaniya. _Maraming salamat ho talaga, hallelujah!_

 

“Okay na, pwede na.” Tinapik niya ang hita ni Jongin para go for gold na, agad agad dapat.

 

Hindi na nagpatumpik tumpik pa si Jongin, nilabas nito mula sa pwet niya at buong puso niyang binaon ang barurot niya kay Kyungsoo.

 

“ _Tangina, Soo… Ang sikiiiiiip!”_ Nawala na ulit sa katinuaan si Kyungsoo nang naglabas-masok sa kaniya ang pinaka aasam niyang mighty meaty hotdog ni Jongin.

 

Nakahawak si Jongin sa balakang niya, sobrang kapit si gago. Nung una mabagal lang ang galaw peeo hindi nagtagal lumabas na ang tunay na kulay ni Jongin at ng kaniyang barurot na maharot.

 

Nagsimula na niyang kantutin si Kyungsoo nang mabilis. Kala mo mauubos ang pwet niya. Pero hindi naman siya nagrereklamo kasi PUTA, _SHEREP IH._

 

Palakas ng palakas ang mga ungol niya sa bawat galaw ni Jongin. Nararamdaman na niyang malapit na siya. “Sarap na sarap ka, putangina.” Rinig niyang sabi ng isang hingal na Jongin.

 

Pabilis ng pabilis ang galaw nila, paingay na rin sila ng paingay. Nag-iingay na rin ang kama ni Jongin dahil tumatama ito sa dingding. Kung nandito ang mama niya, malamang kinatok na nun ang kwarto niya.

 

Saglit nq tumigil si Jongin para ihiga si Kyungsoo dahil gusto niyang makita ang mukha nito. Hindi naman siya nagreklamo kasi ang sarap panoorin ni Jongin while fucking him. _Napaka hot talaga._

 

Hinalikan siya ni Jongin sa leeg, minsa’y kumagat pa, kaya lalong nag-build ang namumuong sukdulan. Lalo siyang tinigasan nang maimagine niyang puno siya ng bite marks from Jongin.

 

Konting labas-masok pa ay naabot na ni Kyungsoo ang sukdulan. Hinawakan ni Jongin ang smol cutie litol tite niya at jinakol ito while kinakantot niya. Diniinan ni Jongin ang kapit sa tite niya para kahit papano mas mag-last longer ang orgasm niya.

 

‘Di rin nagtagal naabot na rin ni Jongin ang sukdulan. Hindi na niya kinayang ilabas ang baruror niya mula kay Kyungsoo kaya naiputok niya sa loob, “Shiiiit, fuck… ughhh!”

 

Patuloy pa rin ang galaw ni Jongin kasi naguumapaw na ang tamod niya sa pwet ni Kyungsoo. Nang matapos na si Jongin sa pagpapaputok, napahiga siya sa tuktok ni Kyungsoo at inakap ito.

 

Umayos sila ng higa, tinanggal na rin ni Jongin ang barurot niya at pinaunan kay Kyungsoo ang batak na braso niya. Nakatitig si Jongin sa kaniya at siya naman nakapikit lang, nakahawak sa buhol nito.

 

_“Napagod ba ang baby?”_

 

Napadilat si Kyungsoo at nagtama ang mata nila ni Jongin. Patuloy niya lang nilalaro ang buhok nito, umiwas kaagad siya ng tingin. “Huy, tinatanong kita.” Sabay angat ng ulo ni Kyungsoo para magkatitigan na sila.

 

Tumango lang siya. Naiilang siya sa mga titig ni Jongin na para bang hindi siya ang may dahilan kung bakit grabedad yung thirst level ni Jongin para sa pwet niya. Natawa na lang si Jongin.

 

Ilang minuto silang nagtitigan hanggang sa naramdaman na niya ang kamay ni Jongin sa ibabaw ng kamay niya. Kinlig na kilig yung tite ni Kyungsoo, _potacca Jongin Kim._

 

Walang nagsasalita sa kanilang dalawa. Basta alam na nila kung anong ibig sabihin nung mga ganong klaseng hawak. [Korina’s voice] Inaantok na si Kyungsoo dahil sa pagod pero hindi niya pwede makalimutan ang *sudden volume increase* SKINCARE!

 

“San ka pupunta?” Tanong ng inaantok na Jongin sa kaniya. Napaka cute talaga ni Jongin kapag sleepy na, he thought to himself.

 

Tumayo na siya at hinanap ang shorts niya sa nakakalat na mga damit, “Mag-hihilamos lang.” Sagot niya habang sinusuot ang shorts niya.

 

Pinagmasdan ni Jongin kung pano magsuot ng short si Kyungsoo at kung pano tumalbog ang pwet nito habang naglalakad. Tumayo rin siya (at ang alaga niya) at sinundan si Kyungsoo sa banyo.

 

“Soo, wait! Ako na maglalagay sayo ng cetaphil!”

 

_[Boses ng matandang lalaki sa Tekken 7] Okay! Round 2, FIGHT!_

**Author's Note:**

> Matagal ng dapat napost itong fic na 'to pero bilang isa akong tamad, ha! Ngayon lang napost hehe. 
> 
> Parating na rin ang sequel for Buchi Me Daddy hehehe stay tuned!
> 
> Maaari ho kayong magreklamo sa aking tanggapan sa twitter, @jonginuggets.


End file.
